Remembrance
by kalesama
Summary: Takes place during the bad ending in which Yuri does not save Alice. He is burying her in a place close to their hearts when memories resurface recalling how they met and everything he loves about her.


The glistering sun traces along inner lines, coursing through invisible threads mapping tiny islands nestling along seemingly mixing with sweat and dirt entrapping him in an endless cycle of life and death. Hours seem to fly by as the shrieking noise of metal against rock continues echoing defying the laws of nature. The piercing clash continued until well after the sun had laid its weary head to rest allowing the crescent moon to abrade the lone figure as he feverishly set to complete his gruesome task.

Crimson eyes halfheartedly glanced down toward his companion entrapped in an endless slumber one that no matter how he longed could never awaken. He felt the release of long forgotten emotions flood toward his glass heart shattering with thunderous jolts of numerous edges of pain that course until he felt the soft ground underneath buckled knees.

Matted brown strains invade swollen eyes as gloved hands brushed away tears streaming down his face. Memories began to flood until reality blended effortlessly into the past became the present decorated in black and white as all time stood still.

"You know cute little girls might be eaten by hungry wolves when they stray." Yuri stood there arms crossed smirking at the scared woman with wide blue eyes staring at him in disbelief.

"……" She stared at him not knowing where she was. One second she was on a train fighting for her survival by her father's killer and now she was sitting on the moss-covered ground staring at her savior. Her mind was racing back and forth trying to find some sort of normalcy in all that has happened.

"Well, you know the voice in my head told me to save you. And, all you're doing is screaming and yelling. Not even a thank you for saving you."

His voice sounded wounded almost as if his pride was depleting from her actions or lack of. She rose to her feet brushing off the dirt from her knees out of habit before offering her savior a warm smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm Alice. Alice Elliot."

He stood there taken aback by how cute she looked even in a disarray state. Her moonlight kissed hair in various hues in silver undertones was sticking alongside her face as various hues in red rush to her cheeks in either embarrassment or just trying to catch her breath. Those eyes were so intense almost as if they were drawing his soul to her. He caught her giving him a confused look and returned his thoughts back where they should have been.

"You can call me yours if you like." He flashed a quick yet cocky grin. "But, the name's Yuri."

"Thank you Yuri." She smiled again at him and soon grayish lines appeared like a grainy film until it froze at her smile and brought him back to the present in a flash of color amidst the dark setting.

Sobbing noise came from deep inside as he cradled her soft lithe body into his chest as falling tears paraded toward her lips kissing them softly. Memories were unlocking from deep inside and once again, he fluttered his eyes to a close remembering his happiness that was peeling from his sub consciousness breaking apart into tiny fragments fading into depressing mixtures of darken hues shattering at the steams. Tiny lights float by on shimmering tea green wings slowly surrounding Yuri as they represent his lost memories.

"You heard that?" Yuri sounded surprised as Alice came closer to him. He could feel her warmth radiating from every fraction of her body. He wanted to pull her closer to him to feel that warmth but was scared to do so.

"Yes, Yuri. I don't think the voice met any harm. I think it's trying to warn us." She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and smiled warmly at him.

"Aren't you scared?" Yuri's voice quivered as he turned his gaze toward something insignificant almost scared to find out her true thoughts on the voice in his head ordering him around. He knew he was different, but, he did not want her to know how different.

"Not really. We should go." Alice offered a smile before turning her head walking tiny amount ahead of him.

The memory stopped at her walking in mid-step toward their first taste of terror. Yet, it also sparked his meeting with his father's old friend. Still all he could do was let the memory linger before it faded away.

He clenched her tightly holding her head toward his heart gently rocking. The memories were become fragments slowly disappearing into the dark recess of his mind. He tried in vain to halt them from disappearing as he holds onto what memories he had left.

"Yuri, it's okay. I am here. You will never be alone. Now give me your hand." Ivory lace stretched across the darkness shining as the lone star shattering away the demons at bay. Hands intertwine pulling bodies closer as loving warmth surrounded the two resulting in a series of short kisses before a blue ember encircled them as the memory grinded to a halt releasing the bittersweet melancholy that was now his prison.

Yuri drew her closer and lips softly touching tenderly warming up the cold from her body. He picks her up as he regains his strength as they approach her final resting place. The stars in the sky shower the couple with all the light they can muster as they soon become faded away with the vast approach of the sun.

"Alice, I couldn't save you as you saved me." Tears continued their path as his voice quivered with each spoken word. "I know that you are here in my heart and will always be with me. But, I hope you can forgive me for failing you." He dropped down toward the open hole with her in tow. He placed her gently down as he kneel alongside her body. He placed his tan trench covering up to her chest as his free hand lingered about stroking her chin followed by tracing her lips.

He imprinted her everything into his subconscious from the dark blue ruffled skirt with ivory lace lining to the matching petticoat with gold metal buttons aligning the front along her ample breasts. Her lips were in a light pink hue soft and kissable that when smiling radiated her clear blue eyes to perfection and silver strains held tightly by a dark blue bow.

He started kissing her forehead before darting down toward the tip of her nose than finishing with a deep kiss on her soft frozen lips. He gingerly placed the remaining fabric over her head and halted the advances of oncoming tears.

Arising on silent command, he bowed his head in remembrance of his only love. His bittersweet love affair was over, but he could feel her light deep within recess of his being. She was with him and still protecting him as she did when she was alive.

He placed his hands over his heart as the morning sun finally sent warmth to the region. He darted his eyes toward the heavens and smiled sincerely toward whatever deity was watching.

"I love you Alice Elliot. I love you now and forever."


End file.
